An Unexpected Romance
by magicallittleme
Summary: I was reading and I noticed that there weren't any Hermione/Neville fics so I thought it would be interesting to write one.....


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
The Hogsmeade cemetary was empty, I saw, as I stepped towards it.  
  
I walked along the many rows of graves, until I finally stopped at one. A bouquet of wildflowers in my hand, I stood by the grave. "Hi" I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me. "I brought you some flowers"  
  
A warm spring breeze ruffles my hair and wafts the scent of more flowers towards me. It's exactly like that day, three years ago. The day I fell in love with Neville Longbottom.  
  
I kneel down in the fresh spring grass, birds chirping all about me. The memories come flooding back. Yes, I remember, it was a warm spring day just like today....  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Today, we're going to make a complicated Sleeping Draught" Professor Snape tells us, staring at us through his cold black eyes.   
  
Nobody was really paying attention that day. Well, nobody except for me. They were all anxious to get outside, to get some time to play in that lovely weather.   
  
Professor Snape was explaining the process to us. I listened intently, though all the others were staring wistfully at the door.   
  
"Get into partners" he barked at us. "And not with your friends either" he added, staring at Harry and Ron as they were moving towards each other. "I will assign the partners"  
  
He looked around the room coldly. "Potter, you go with Crabbe"   
  
Harry winced, for Crabbe's potion making abilities were very few.   
  
Snape smiled maliously. "Weasley and Goyle" he continued, "Finnigan and Parkinson, Thomas and Bulstrode, Patil and Zabini, Brown and Malfoy" He listed off pairs until Neville and I were the only people left in the room. "Granger and Longbottom" he finished, smiling at us.   
  
Neville looked happy. I was not. Hopefully, Neville would not melt my cauldron into a blob, like he did so many times with his own.   
  
We started on our potion. Neville looked unusually nervous as he sliced the Mandrake roots, almost as if he was dreading something. I put the water on a boil and began to mash the herbs.   
  
Halfway through the lesson, Neville looked up from his work. "Hermione?" he started.   
  
"What?" I asked as I dropped the sliced roots into the cauldron. I looked up at him. His face was red.   
  
"Um, uh, er, willyoucometoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow?" he asked quickly. I didn't understand.  
  
"Could you say that a little slower please?" I asked.   
  
He blushed even redder. "Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked quietly.  
  
My two selves were fighting. The nice, good me was telling me to say yes, to not hurt his feelings. The bad me was telling me to say no, that he'd get over it. The good me won. "Sure" I answered.   
  
His face lit up. "Really?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. "Yep"  
  
"Great" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in joy. One of them knocked over the cauldron with our finished potion in it. Within minutes, everyone it had touched, was out cold on the floor, snoring loudly. The only ones awake were Neville, Professor Snape, and I.  
  
"Oops" said Neville, turning red again.   
  
I groaned softly. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Neville and I waltzed into the Three Broomsticks for our regular butterbeer. Honeydukes had been giving away free samples of their Chocodances, the chocolate that made you dance.   
  
We settled ourselves down at our usual table and ordered five butterbeers. It wasn't easy, for the effects of the chocolates still hadn't worn off.   
  
One of the waitresses set down a tray with five foamy butterbeers at our table. We finally forced our feet to stop dancing and sat down, while enjoying our drinks.   
  
"We shouldn't have tried those Chocodances" said a grinning Harry.   
  
"Well, at least you know how to dance now" I offered.   
  
Ron smiled. "That really was something" he said.  
  
"We just don't know what" Lavender added.   
  
Neville laughed. He hadn't been so clumsy today. Maybe there was hope for him after all. "That was fun" he said.  
  
"Yeah" agreed everyone.  
  
"We just have one more place to go" I told them, setting down my empty mug.  
  
"And where would that be?" asked Neville.   
  
"Zonko's" exclaimed Ron, Harry and I, for we always went there last.   
  
"We can pick up some neat tricks to play on Malfoy" said Ron, grinning wickedly.  
  
Lavender hit him on the head with her purse. "Ron" she said playfully. "All you think about is playing tricks on Malfoy"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not true" he said. "I think about you" Then he went over to Lavender and gave her a kiss.   
  
Lavender giggled. "You're so sweet" she said as she kissed him back.   
  
"Let's leave them here" Harry mouthed to me.   
  
"Alright" I mouthed back.   
  
Harry, Neville and I left and went over to Zonko's.   
  
"Wow" exclaimed Neville. "This place has some really neat stuff"  
  
I watched him as he went from shelf to shelf, loading his arms with tricks.   
  
I watched him. He's kinda cute, I thought to myself, especially when he's trying to apologize. And he's really sweet too. I gasped. Could it be true? I refused to say it. But in the back of my head, that nagging little thought came again. Say it, it told me. Could I....could I be falling in love with Neville?  
  
It was so absurd, and yet it made so much sense. I always had watched him, and tried to help him whenever I could. And when I refused his invitation to the Yule Ball a couple of years ago, I felt really really bad. I didn't even enjoy myself there.   
  
It's true, I thought, as I watched him pick out even more stuff. I'm in love with Neville Longbottom. I sighed. Who would've expected such a thing?  
  
Neville and Harry came back up to me, each carrying a bag full of tricks. "Aren't you going to get anything?" Neville asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "Not this time" I answered.   
  
We went back over to the Three Broomsticks, to pick up Ron and Lavender. They were still making out at our table. "C'mon Ron" said Harry as he dragged him away. "We have to go"  
  
"Yeah" I added, as Neville and I did the same with Lavender.   
  
We walked back to the castle, our arms full of candies and tricks. Neville, Harry and Ron were planning how to trick Malfoy.  
  
"Let's stick Dungbombs in his bag" Ron suggested.   
  
"Nope. Too unoriginal." said Neville. "How about we throw fireworks in his potion?"   
  
"Great idea" said Harry. "Maybe we can get him in trouble with Snape."  
  
"Neville" said Ron, as he clapped Neville on the back, "how would you like to join us?"   
  
Neville smiled. "Great" he said.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Their trick worked perfectly. We were making Shrinking solutions when they did it. Malfoy's potion exploded all over the place and shrank everyone within ten feet of him. Including Professor Snape. He was so small, he couldn't even reverse the potion and I had to do it for him.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Malfoy got a Howler from his father. It went on for half an hour shouting about how he was disgracing the family line and such. His face was so red at the end of it, that it would have rivaled Ron's hair. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then I remembered all the mean things he had done to us. It served him right.   
  
This kinda started a war between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Malfoy knew we had done it, as did Snape. But he had no proof so he couldn't do anything to us.   
  
We played tricks viciously as did the Slytherins. But we had the master trickers, Fred and George on our side so we had nothing to worry about.   
  
Dungbombs turned up everywhere as did the fireworks. Fred and George managed to sneak into the Slytherin common room and put itching powder under their sheets. All the Slytherins were scratching for a week.   
  
They struck back though. They stole Ron's quills and replaced them with fireworks, he didn't notice and when he tried to take notes, they exploded all over them. The snuck Dungbombs in my bag, replaced the cups at dinner for biting teacups, and exploded our homework into cinders, though I don't know how they did it.   
  
The teachers were getting very tired of our tricks. Finally, they threatened to stop the trips to Hogsmeade if we didn't stop.   
  
That ended it quickly enough. Neville and I started dating and he bought me the prettiest necklace in Hogsmeade. It was a silver chain with the Gryffindor lion on it. On either side of the lion was my birthstone.   
  
"Neville" I cried, when he gave it to me, "it's beautiful! Thank you!" I gave him a kiss.   
  
He blushed terribly red. "You're welcome" he said. And it must've given him some courage for he kissed me back. It was my first real kiss. There's no way to describe it, it was so sweet.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately for me, the summer holidays came and we had to leave. At King's Station, Neville and I promised to write and he said he might be able to invite me over sometime.   
  
I felt a bit better. We would keep in touch at least. And Neville kept his promise. As soon as I got home, a barn owl arrived with a letter from Neville.   
  
Dear Hermione, (it read)  
I miss you already. I asked Gran if you could come  
over sometime and she said she'll see. That's as good  
as a yes. Maybe sometime in August? When are you free?  
I really miss you. I wish I could see you sooner.   
  
Love,   
Neville  
  
PS. I love you  
  
I was touched. I fled up to my room to write him a reply. "Stay here" I told the owl.   
  
Dear Neville, (I scribbled)  
I love you too. August is fine for me. And maybe you  
could come visit me sometime too. I'll ask my parents.  
I miss you. Maybe we could see each other sooner.  
  
Hugs and Kisses,   
Love from Hermione.   
  
I tied the letter to the owl's leg and flung him out the window. He flew off into the distance.  
  
We wrote back and forth to each other all summer. With each of his letters, I fell more and more in love with him. He was so sweet. Once, the owl came with a present, some Chocolate Frogs and other sweets.   
  
Now being the daughter of two dentists, I didn't get much candy. I hid the box in the back of my closet, for if my parents found it, they would confiscate it. It had happened before in the past.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius had been cleared a year ago and Harry had gone to live with him. That's how this year, he had a real birthday party.   
  
He invited the whole gang from Hogwarts. All of Ron's family, and the rest of the Gryffindor house, some of the others too. He held the party in his backyard, it was swarming with people.  
  
I found Neville instantly and we exchanged a kiss. "I missed you" I told him.   
  
"I missed you too." he said. "Listen" he told me, "Gran said you could come and visit for a week, the second week of August. Is that okay with you?"   
  
"I'll ask my parents when they come to pick me up" I said. I grabbed his hand. "Now let's go have some fun."  
  
Harry's party was a blast. Sirius had a pool in his backyard so we had a pool party. It was perfect for the hot weather.   
  
I went up to Lavender and Parvati. "Let's go push Harry in the pool" I told them.   
  
They giggled. "Alright" they said.   
  
The three of us went up to Harry. He was standing right by the pool. "Hi Harry" said Parvati. She giggled.   
  
"Uh, hi" said Harry, slightly intimidated at the sight of us.  
  
"One, two, three, go" I cried. We reached out and pushed Harry backwards into the pool. He surfaced, sputtering.   
  
"I'm going to get you" he yelled, swimming back towards the edge.   
  
"Run!" I screamed, rushing away. Lavender and Parvati followed my lead. The three of us split up. Harry came after me.  
  
I ran up to Neville, gave him a quick kiss and hid behind him. Harry came up to us dripping with water.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Neville, confused.   
  
"She pushed me into the pool" Harry accused, pointing his finger at me.  
  
"Did not!" I shot back.   
  
Harry took a step towards me. I hid behind Neville, using him as a shield. "Help me" I whispered to him.   
  
Neville stepped up bravely. "If she said she didn't, then she didn't" he told Harry. While he was doing that, I sneaked away.   
  
I ran up to Lavender, who was hiding behind Ron. "Does he know?" she whispered to me.   
  
"He's knows it's me" I whispered back. Seamus was walking towards us.   
  
"Let's push him in the pool too" I told her.   
  
"Okay" she agreed. Her eyes sparkled mischeviously.   
  
"Hi Seamus" I greeted him, my eyes sparkling with fun.   
  
"Let's take a walk" suggested Lavender, taking his arm.  
  
Seamus looked overwhelmed. "Alright" he agreed.   
  
Lavender and I walked him right to the pool. "Isn't it hot today?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, yeah" he agreed.   
  
"So why don't we cool you down?" said Lavender, and with that, we pushed him in the pool.   
  
He surfaced a few seconds later, gasping for breath. Lavender and I laughed.  
  
"You're a lot more fun now" she told me. "Not like before, all studious and not wanting to do anything."  
  
"Well, I discovered that studying isn't everything." I replied. "And I've loosened up alot since I started dating Neville."  
  
She smiled malciously at me. I was strongly reminded of Snape. "Let's go find some more victims, shall we?"  
  
I grinned back. "Let's" I told her.   
  
By the time the party ended we had pushed Ron, Dean, Ginny, Cho, Neville, Justin, Ernie, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Harry again, in the pool.  
  
Of course, they were all out to get us, so we were kinda glad when the party ended.   
  
Neville walked over to me with a lady I assumed to be his Gran. "Hey Hermione" he called.  
  
"Hi" I called back. His Gran went over to my parents and they started talking.   
  
"I hope they'll let me" I told Neville.  
  
"Well, I think it's looking good so far" observed Neville.   
  
I watched Neville closely. He wasn't so clumsy now, and he seemed more confident. His roundish face wasn't so round anymore and he was a lot more skinny. He even did better in his classes. His newfound confidence helped bring out his skills. He had changed a lot.   
  
My parents walked over to us. "We've decided to let you stay with Neville" my mom told me.  
  
I jumped up with excitement and gave them both a hug. "Thank you so much" I cried.  
  
My dad smiled down at me. "Just wait till next week" he told me, ruffling my hair.   
  
"Alright" I told him. I gave Neville a kiss. "See ya" I told him.  
  
"Bye" he called back.   
  
As we drove back to my house, I was in a daze. I could finally see Neville!  
  
*~*~*  
  
I didn't remember much of what happened that week. Neville and I exchanged letters alot, all saying how excited we were. Finally Sunday came.   
  
Neville and his Gran arrived right on time, in a car. I grabbed the little suitcase I had packed, kissed my parents goodbye and jumped into the backseat, right beside Neville.  
  
"I've missed you so much" he told me, kissing me hello.  
  
"So have I" I told him. "But now we have the whole of this week with each other."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah" he said.   
  
We chatted the whole way to his house. When we got there, I was surprised. His house was really big.  
  
A large dog came rushing up to us and I shrank back a little. I had always been afraid of dogs. When I was little, a dog has bitten me on the leg. I still had the scar.  
  
Neville saw my discomfort and tried to comfort me. "Don't worry" he told me. "Godric's as sweet as a lamb"   
  
I smiled weakly at him. "Okay"  
  
We walked into the house, Godric following us all the way. Neville showed me the room that I was going to be staying in. I dropped my suitcase on the bed and turned back to him.  
  
"Mind giving a tour of the house?" I asked him, smiling.  
  
He grinned back at me. "Not at all" he answered. "Let's start with the downstairs."   
  
Neville led through the house, telling me a bit about each room. "You have a really nice place" I told him.  
  
"It's alright I suppose" he said.  
  
We talked and talked and talked. The whole week went by in a blur. But maybe that was just because I was so happy. We went to a bunch of places. Amusement parks, museums and little wizarding towns that I didn't even know existed. I was surprised at how much Neville knew.  
  
"You know so much" I had told him. "Why don't you answer more in class."  
  
He had shrugged. "I'm too shy I guess." I didn't push any more.  
  
I was really upset when I had to leave. "Goodbye" I sobbed softly, giving him a kiss.   
  
"Bye" he said, kissing me back. "I'll see you in Hogwarts. Write, okay?"  
  
I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak.   
  
When I got home, my parents told me that Ron had written and asked me to stay with him, as usual. They said I could go.   
  
So I packed up my trunk for Hogwarts, and went over to Ron's house.   
  
For once, Harry was there before me. Everyone else was there too, the whole Weasely family. I smiled at them. "Hi everyone"   
  
Ginny came over to me and dragged me up to her room. "I have so much to tell you" she announced. We spent the rest of that day chatting and gossiping.   
  
The next two weeks were fun I suppose. The Weasley family was just like always, never a dull moment. Fred and George had opened up that joke shop and they kept surprising us with their new tricks. We were their guinea pigs, well actually, mostly Percy. It was just like always.   
  
September 1st came sooner than I expected. School had started again. Of course, I was looking foward to it. I could see my Neville every day now. We climbed into the Ministry cars Mr Weasley had rented and drove off to King's Cross Station.   
  
We crossed the barrier in pairs. It wasn't hard this time, as Ginny, Ron, Harry and I were the only ones going. I had recieved my Head Girl badge in the mail and I was very proud.   
  
We boarded the train and settled ourselves down in our usual compartment. Throughout the day we saw Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Neville and Lavender. Neville and Lavender were the only ones that stayed.   
  
Finally we arrived at Hogsmeade station and stepped into the carriages that took us to Hogwarts. The Starting Feast was magnificent, foods of every kind lining the table.   
  
We passed the beginning of the year without much trouble. Snape was as mean as ever, always taking points off Gryffindor for absolutely no reason at all. Arithmancy was as wonderful as ever. In Transfiguration we learned about Animagi. It was all very fascinating.  
  
This Christmas, we had another Yule Ball. Dumbledore hired the Weird Sisters again. I went with Neville, Ron asked Lavender and Harry decided to go alone. He told us that he just didn't know who to ask.   
  
We had a grand time anyways, Harry just danced with whoever asked. Neville and I won a prize for the best dancing. Lavender was actually asked up on stage to sing. She dragged Ron up too and they kept the crowd going.   
  
The holiday was great. We built two forts in the snow and had snowball fights. Everyone helped. Then we built a huge snow mountain and went sledding down it. Even some of the teachers joined in. We entered the castle every night, cold and shivering. But that was all in the fun of it.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Then, tragedy struck.   
  
Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. No one would have predicted it, not even Harry. Voldemort had just kinda disappeared after he was reborn. Everyone feared him and were really edgy at first, but after a year, it stopped. They all thought that he just died of old age or something. Some knew better but they had nothing to go against.   
  
It was a horrible time. Half the school was killed in his rampage, including my darling Neville. And the worst thing was, he died protecting me. I was in the way of one of Voldemort's curses, but I didn't know it. I was too busy tending to all the fallen people. And Neville, Neville pushed me out of the way and took the blow himself.   
  
Then, when it seemed like all was lost, Harry killed him. Nobody knew how he did it, but he did. Joy spread thoughout the wizarding communities. To everyone but me. I never got over the loss of Neville. I had insomnia ridden nights, and cried throught the day. I just stopped going to classes and ate less and less every day. Everyone was worried but I didn't care. Nobody knew how I felt. Nobody.  
  
Then, one night, Neville visited me in my dreams. I was on a cloud when he appeared, light shining from him. "Neville?" I whispered disbelievingly.  
  
He nodded. "Hermione, you can't do this to yourself." he told me. "You have to get over it. Love again, live again. You're hurting yourself as well as me." He smiled at me. "You have the strongest spirit of anyone I know" he said. "Use it. I'll always be here for you"  
  
"Okay" I said. "I love you Neville"  
  
He smiled again, the same smile he had used so many times with me. "I love you too Hermione"  
  
When I woke up, Neville's advice still rang in my head. Slowly, I started to be myself again. Though I had missed a lot, I quickly became the top student again and graduated Hogwarts with an average of 110%  
  
Harry had been watching me the whole time, though I didn't know about it. After grad, I shared an apartment with Harry and Ginny. I found a job in the Ministry and started making some money.  
  
A year later Harry proposed to me. I hesitated at first, then remember Neville's advice. "Yes" I told him. Harry was so happy, he swept me right off my feet and spun me around.   
  
*~*~*  
  
I shake my head now, trying to remember only the happy times. I lay the flowers gently on Neville's grave. "I'll always love you Neville" I whisper.  
  
I stand up again. "Harry and I are getting married next week. Is this what you wanted?"  
  
And as I walk away, the wind seems to whisper, in Neville's gentle voice, "Yes".  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you thought. I don't actually think Neville and Hermione should get together, I just thought it would make an interesting fic. That was kinda fluffy. Please review and tell me what you thought.   
  
Oh, and Happy Birthday to PikaCheeka just cuz I read somewhere that it was your birthday today. =) 


End file.
